


I'm T-Pain, You Know Me

by cuandolleguesllegaras (Circsam)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I'm just ignoring you and your impact on the story, M/M, Prom, bye, fuck you Dean you don't matter, soft, the boys do something normal for once, they get it on, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circsam/pseuds/cuandolleguesllegaras
Summary: Jonas never thought he would see Mitch Mueller bopping his head along to T-Pain's seminal classic "Buy U a Drank" and he knew...every word?





	1. “What’s the chances of you rollin’ with me? "

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as me listening to "Buy U a Drank" and thinking about Jonas and Mitch. Somehow it turned into this fluff monster that is way less about the song and way more about them just going at it. But do I care? Nah. I want them happy. So enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> All characters belong to Mars. Read their comic at longexposurecomic.com. I'm eternally grateful to them for making this comic.
> 
> Shoutout to T-Pain as well and if you haven't seen his Tiny Desk Concert featuring this song, definitely look into that.

Jonas never in a million years would have thought that he would attend prom with Mitch Mueller. Jonas never really thought that he would ever go to prom to start with, so the fact that he’s even here is surprising. The fact that he is here as Mitch Mueller’s date because they are in a _loving and committed relationship??_ That’s just too much for Jonas to comprehend right now. So he doesn’t try to. He just lets himself look out at the dance floor as he feels Mitch’s presence next to him.

Jonas inhales and focuses on relaxing his hands so that he doesn’t crush the SOLO cup he’s currently gripping. If he is being honest, Jonas is _nervous_. He’s at prom. With Mitch. And he actually tried. Like he really tried to give Jonas this experience and he has made him feel so special.

It also has something to do with the fact that Mitch looks _good._ Like really good. His dress shirt (light blue) accentuated his broad shoulders, and he's standing taller tonight as well, veritably towering over Jonas. Yeah, he’s still wearing his beat up Converse and ripped jeans but the shirt is...doing things to Jonas. His eyes drag from where it is tucked in to Mitch's low slung pants up to Mitch's neck where the top button is undone. The effect is….a lot for Jonas.

So yeeeup, Jonas is nervous because Mitch _actually_ tried. He even asked Jonas properly. Well "properly" is such a relative term. Jonas had found the note with a hastily scribbled PROM? in the grinder when he went to pack a bowl at Mitch’s insistence.

Jonas smiles to himself at the memory. It was sweet and so...Mitch. Jonas remembers how earnest Mitch looked, body hunched over, hands on his knees eagerly waiting his response. Jonas remembers covering his mouth as he _laughed._ As he laughed like he hadn’t laughed in a while. It was so freeing, because after everything they had been through, getting asked to prom had seemed such a normal occurrence to Jonas at the time. Mitch had asked him to prom and it was so cliche that Jonas had laughed. He loved the sense of normality. The fact that he and Mitch would be able to get even slightly dressed up and listen to popular music while their peers ground and danced and drank spiked drinks was so high school and so “normal”, that Jonas had experienced a rush of gratitude towards Mitch. No government agents following them, just a night where they could dance and laugh and forget, and here Mitch was making sure Jonas wasn’t denied that opportunity.

Jonas recalls how Mitch’s face had began to fall, taking Jonas’s laughter as a no. How he jumped to accept, to assure Mitch that _was not the case_.

“Yes! Obviously you dork! C’mere.”

Jonas remembers how quickly Mitch’s expression opened and how he _soared_ out of his seat to lift Jonas up and spin him, grinning the whole time (“ _Well shit Spots, way to keep a guy guessin'”_ ). Jonas remembers how Mitch had kissed him firm and deep and how felt him rumbling, moaning slightly with every touch of their tongues, every swipe across a lip. Jonas remembers that Mitch had been vocal about everything that night. About _everything._ It was like Jonas had seen a version of Mitch that had never been allowed before. Jonas remembers feeling his eyes roll up into the back of his head and how he had sagged against the wall as Mitch supported his weight and kissed his way down, hips twitching as he left sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss up and down Jonas’ neck. What had followed were mumbled confessions, slow explorations, and one of the best nights of Jonas’ life.

Mitch shifts next to him, brushing their arms together as he takes a sip of his drink. So yeah. Jonas is a little nervous to be at prom doing something so “Typical High School” when he knows that what he has with the person next to him is something he wants to last. He wants it to span the years and endure, indefinitely. Jonas realizes he must have known this for a while, deep down. But to think of it, his very real not-casual feelings for Mitch, in such a straightforward manner, is daunting but ultimately, liberating. Jonas closes his eyes and inhales. Exhaling on a small hum, he slowly opens his eyes, only to be met with the ever changing mass of his classmates. No matter how epiphanic the realization, it still didn’t change the fact that Jonas is currently in his high school gym, the inception point of some of his worst memories, watching his classmates grind and gesture to “Umbrella”. It provided an interesting background for said epiphany.

“You ‘right Spots?”

Jonas starts, narrowly avoiding dropping his cup of punch (or beer or vodka or whatever they mixed it with because good god this could not be a legal drink), and turns to look up at Mitch, eyes wide. Mitch is looking down at him smiling, a questioning concern in his eyes. Jonas flashes a grin at Mitch, a slight tint to his cheeks. His eyes crinkle in the corners as he grins up at Mitch and the taller boy’s face reddens.

“Yeah Mitchy. I’m good, I’m really good.” Jonas smiles and takes a sip of his drink to hide his blush. He immediately regrets it. Definitely alcoholic.

Mitch’s face breaks into a grin, his eyes dancing in the lights as he leans down to gently press his chapped lips against Jonas’ smooth ones. Jonas smiles into the kiss, the sound of the music drifting away until it’s just a slight echo in a world that is very much just Jonas and Mitch. Jonas squawks and his eyes widen as Mitch swipes his tongue over his lower lip. Mitch moves to Jonas’ right and whispers, his breath a humid puff against the shell of Jonas’ ear, “You look fucking good tonight Joey. You know that? So fuckin’ good.”

Mitch’s voice travels down his spine, tapping over each vertebrae as it goes. Jonas jumps when he feels Mitch's tongue trace the shell of his ear. He feels his dick twitch in his pants.

Jonas’ face feels like it’s on fire. Mitch wasn’t the only one who tried tonight. Jonas has on one of his nicer shirts, as well as a pair of his snugger jeans. They hug his hips and ass, but Jonas likes how he looks. He thought he looked put together. He even got a bowtie. He'd felt slightly ridiculous until he saw Mitch swallow thickly when Jonas walked up to him at the front of school an hour earlier. Evidently the effect hadn't worn off.

Jonas turns his head and capture's his boyfriend's lips. Jonas feels Mitch smile into the kiss as he kisses him deeper, tongue sliding against Mitch's. Jonas feels, more than hears, Mitch’s responding groan. Thankfully they are sequestered in a more remote corner of the gym, but they were still at school, surrounded by their peers....Also Jonas didn’t feel like sharing this side of Mitch at the moment.

Jonas pulls back to look up at the older boy. Mitch slowly blinks his eyes open, a small smile on his face as he dazedly gazes into Jonas’ eyes. Jonas chuckles and pecks Mitch on the lips, giving him a small shove back into standing (slouching) position. He smiles and pats Mitch’s shoulder and then slides his hand down to grasp the other boys’.

Suddenly the DJ changes songs and a freakishly recognizable beat comes on. Jonas laughs out loud. It’s a ridiculous song but he also hasn’t heard it in years.

“Mitch do you know this so-Mitch?” Jonas looks at Mitch and sees his boyfriend bopping his head to the song, almost trance like. Mitch’s foot is tapping along to the beat as his hips sway side to side. Jonas sees him mouthing the words. Jonas is frozen on the spot.

What.

“Mitch?” The taller boy starts and looks down, a blush staining his face. “Do you _know_ this song?” Mitch blushes more.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Jonas squeals. Mitch scowls but Jonas sees it twitch up for a fleeting moment. Seeming to make up his mind, Mitch grabs Jonas’ hand and drags him more onto the dance floor. Jonas looks over and sees Scratch, Cliff, and Javier skanking to the song...and somehow they make it work? Mitch doesn’t drag Jonas fully onto the dance floor, just slightly more onto it...more exposed. Jonas looks up at Mitch again just in time to watch the trademark Mitch Mueller Leer slide into place.

Before Jonas can do anything, Mitch leans down into his space and clearly sings in a low voice, “ _Baby girl, what’s your name? Let me talk to you, let me buy you a drink._ ” Mitch’s hands slide up his sides, leaving a burning trail in their wake.

Jonas is stunned. His breath leaves in a huff and he knows his mouth has been open longer than normal. Mitch, for his part, just grins and dances closer to Jonas. His hands sliding to the other boys’ shoulders. They’re close enough Jonas can feel the heat rolling off Mitch. Jonas is frozen to the spot but he feels a grin splitting his face.

“ _What’s the chances of you rollin’ with me? Back to the crib, show you how I live.”_

Mitch rolls his hips as he leers down at Jonas. When had Mitch gotten so close? Jonas was pressed up against Mitch’s front, feeling as Mitch gently swayed his hips to the beat. Jonas looks up and is met with Mitch’s face looking down, his brow furrowing uneasily.

“Spots are yo-”

“Yes, Mitch. I’m good, fa-fantastic in fact. Just, um. I just-how-y-you know this song?” Jonas doesn’t mean for it be a question. He laughs lightly.

Any worry is immediately wiped clear of Mitch’s face. He throws his head back and laughs. He grabs Jonas and pulls him closer to him.

“I dunno Joey. Freddie used to play it to bother me but I think we both sorta realized that we secretly liked it. I saw ‘im dancin’ too it all quiet like when he was shavin’ one day."

It speaks to how far they’ve come that Mitch feels comfortable to just say that outright, as he continues to swivel his hips, a small smile on his face. Jonas knows what it means though, and he guards that trust and knowledge close to his heart. Jonas smiles back up at Mitch and pulls him closer. Jonas rubs his face on Mitch’s chest and gives it a kiss.

Jonas looks up. “ _Crunk juice bombs, Oakley shades._ ”

Eyes wide, Mitch laughs once in disbelief. His face morphs from amusement to outright surprise and some definite interest. Something sparks in Jonas’ chest.

 _"Shawty got class, oh behave._ ” Jonas makes sure to drawl the last bit, winding his arm around Mitch’s waist, his palm resting above the swell of his ass.

Jonas draws Mitch closer, two fingers dipping into Mitch’s back pocket. Mitch exhales shakily, the sound halting against Jonas’ ear. Jonas feels Mitch’s heat soak into his shirt. He feels warm but wouldn’t put more space between him and Mitch for anything.

Jonas doesn’t know why, but Mitch being vulnerable and open and so obviously cutting loose and having a good time makes Jonas want to be bold and outgoing, to be that for Mitch. Just for a little bit. The surprise at having Jonas’ hand on his ass is quickly replaced with a disbelieving smile. Mitch comfortably settles his arms around Jonas’ shoulders.

“ _Let’s get gone, walk it out._ ”

Mitch lets out a bark of laughter as Jonas does a little jig to “walk it out", his feet criss crossing to the beat. Jonas blushes but the mood has shifted to something more playful. Lust still pulses through him, but it's taken on a laconic nature. It can wait. It’s a subdued presence, embers in Jonas’ gut, warming him from the inside out, deliberate and lasting, a slow burn through his veins. Jonas knows tonight is going to be a good night.

Mitch meets Jonas’ eyes and he feels something lurch in his stomach. Mitch doubles over to whisper in his ear, sending shivers down Jonas’ spine, “ _Just like that, that’s what I’m talkin’ bout. We gon’ have fun, you gon’ see._ ” Jonas gasps. So maybe not so much of an undercurrent.

Jonas pulls back to look reproachfully at Mitch. The older boy grins and waggles his eyebrows suggestively making Jonas double over in laughter, yellow wisps zipping in the air around him. Mitch's face is illuminated by the soft glow, mirth shining in his eyes. Luckily they blend in to the rest of the lights at the dance. Mitch laughs too.

Mitch looks down at Jonas, pink stars replacing the yellow wisps. Mitch looks down at Jonas and Jonas looks down to smile at his hands, pink stars twinkling around his head. Mitch’s face feels hot. The back of his neck prickles. Something is burning in his chest but Mitch is more than content to leave it be. He knows it’s good.

“C’mere you.” He throws his arm around Jonas and pulls him to his side.

Jonas melts into Mitch’s side with a familiarity that that means something so significant to Mitch that it threatens to overwhelm him.

The song continues on the speakers. Mitch and Jonas stand side by side, his arm around his shoulders as the shorter boy leans into Mitch’s side. The sway gently to the music as they mouth along to the lyrics.

Jonas feels Mitch place a kiss in his hair. Jonas tightens his hand around Mitch’s hip and they stare out over the gym together.


	2. Back to the Crib, Show You How I Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here it is. Mitch and Jonas go back to Mitch's after prom and sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they get it onnnnnn. So I had like 1800 words of exposition but a solid 4,500 of smut. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading. Once again, characters belong to Mars and you can Long Exposure at longexposurecomic.com

**Later that night…..**

 

They are huddled up in Mitch’s room in a bed that smelled like them. Jonas was on his back and Mitch was on his side, his arms around the smaller boy. Jonas was going to spend the night. He had told Dean that he was staying at Louis’s after prom and Mitch was so insanely happy. The night had been perfect and while he wouldn’t advertise it, he was pleased he had sucked it up, put the shirt on, and gone to prom. And now he had his Glowbug the whole rest of the night too. 

Mitch smiled softly to himself, dropping his face into Jonas’ curls and inhaling the fruity scent of his shampoo.

They had been quietly talking in the dark for about half an hour now, voices muted in the night, weighted with that heaviness only words said late at night can have. A deep pink haze permeated the room, elongating the shadows and bathing everything in a warm glow. A few socks, books, and various pens and pencils were floating lazily around the ceiling, occasionally bumping into each other with soft thuds.

Jonas comfortably trails off from whatever he was talking about, humming in contentment. He snuggles down deeper into the covers as he turns to look up at Mitch. Mitch’s heart feels like it’s expanded three sizes. He looks down at Jonas fondly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and says, “ Did I ever tell you I fucking love you?

He feels the blush rise to his cheeks. 

Mitch watches gleefully as Jonas, caught unawares by the sudden proclamation, flushes and the pink haze brightens a shade. He squeezes Mitch tighter, his fingers interlacing across Mitch’s back as he pulls him flush against his front. “Mmm maybe once or twice,” Jonas burrows deeper into the blankets and Mitch’s embrace. Mitch feels the heat from the younger boy seep into him. 

“But tell me again just in case.” Mitch feels Jonas press a kiss into his chest. He aches.

Mitch pulls back, angling himself so he can look down into the eyes of the younger boy. His hand comes up to brush an errant curl behind Jonas’ ear as Jonas looks up at him sleepily, trust and love and acceptance reflected in his eyes. Met with the gaze, Mitch suddenly feels frantic. His heartbeat quickens as it thuds violently against his rib cage. He sucks in a breath. Something black and monstrous is clawing its way out of his chest, up his throat, and out of his mouth. Deranged. His chair slams into his desk as the objects begin to spin faster. Does Jonas even understand what he is to Mitch? How he makes Mitch feel? His chest feels like its in a vise. Suddenly Mitch is desperate for Jonas to know. His grip tightens on Jonas’ shoulders, fingers digging into the soft skin, surely leaving little half crescents on his boyfriend’s skin. Jonas  _ has  _ to know how much he means to Mitch, how much Mitch loves him. 

“I really fucking love you.” It comes out horse, his voice breaking on “fucking.” Mitch is a wrecked man. Jonas has wrecked him and Mitch basks in the fact every day. He’s never felt lighter in his life. But faced with Jonas’ freckled face, green eyes looking into his, the monster is swallowing him whole from the inside while he anxiously waits for his boyfriend’s response. Jonas  _ has  _ to know (what if he doesn’t?). Mitch’s stomach plummets and his heart skips a beat.

A sleepy smiles crawls over Jonas’ face. He slowly blinks and mouth parting on a sigh, says, “I know Mitch.” A pause. Jonas smiles bigger and says, “I really fucking love you too.”

The frenzied animal that was clawing its way out of Mitch shatters. Gone. Mitch feels his chest expand and he inhales, his face softening out of its caged look into something marginally more relaxed, as he exhales and looks into Jonas’ emerald gaze. Mitch knows he means it. Mitch knows Jonas understands. His shoulders relax from their tense position. His hands smooth down Jonas’ arms.

Mitch, still in bed with Jonas who has to have some clue that something just happened, realizes his heart is still thudding and he is breathing slightly too hard for being reclined in bed. Overwhelmed and embarrassed at his reaction ( _ Stupid Miller stupid stupid stupid) _ , Mitch buries his face in Jonas’ curls. Mitch inhales shakily. He feels a tear slide down into Jonas’ curls. His hands come back up to Jonas’ shoulders, gripping lightly. Grounding.

“Well shit Spots.” he says, the words muffled by Jonas’ hair and only slightly wet. Jonas chuckles and places a hand on Mitch’s chest, forcing Mitch to remove his face from his curls and effectively putting some space between them. Jonas looks up into Mitch’s face, a rosy tint to his cheeks, and smiling understandingly he shrugs, as if to say “What’re you gonna do?” Without saying anything more, he closes the distance to kiss Mitch.

At the first touch of Jonas’ soft lips to Mitch’s, Mitch whimpers. It’s a small broken sound. His hands flex around Jonas. He feels Jonas breathe slowly through his nose and Mitch deepens the kiss in response. Mitch feels Jonas’ tongue dart out to trace the seam of Mitch’s lips. Opening on a groan, he grants Jonas access as he finally and fully relaxes, his body sinking into the bed with a sigh.

Scrabbling to compensate, Jonas makes a small noise as he throws his leg over Mitch’s. Jonas rolls his hips as he cranes his neck to reach Mitch’s mouth. Mitch bends his neck, hungrily licking into Jonas’ mouth.

Little sparks of pink are starting to dance around them, shadows dancing on the walls as the objects begin to spin around the ceiling less frantically. 

The kiss is  _ fantastic.  _ It’s full and wet and and  _ just  _ this side of sloppy. Mitch’s lips are slick with spit and Jonas is making these whimpers and they are driving Mitch  _ wild. _ There’s an edge to the kiss that makes Mitch think maybe Jonas is a little frantic when it comes to him too.

Mitch brings his hands up to grasp Jonas’ face causing Jonas to exhale heavily and swivel his hips against Mitch’s thigh, unconsciously seeking his own pleasure. Jonas adjusts his position against Mitch with a huff, scooting up a little higher on Mitch’s body. 

When Jonas’ cock (finally) rubs against Mitch’s, his eyes fly open and Mitch can’t help the grunt that escapes him.

“Fuck...Spo-” Mitch is cut off as Jonas grinds down on him again, a small “Ha” leaving him.

Sparks lick up Mitch’s spine as he grabs Jonas’ hips. Mitch always loved Jonas’ hips, how plush they were, how his large hands fit around them. Mitch feels himself falling falling falling, and he couldn’t care less. Mitch clenches his feet, feet rubbing against each other, his toes curling, pent up energy having no outlet. Mitch belatedly feels the joints cracking. Heavier objects float up to meet the orbiting knick knacks. Jonas rolls his hips against Mitch’s again and Mitch is suddenly very conscious that their boxers are the only thing separating him and Jonas.

Suddenly the barrier feels threadbare.

“Jo-” Jonas scoots up. Mitch can feel the hard line of his cock move up his chest as Jonas reaches his lips, silencing Mitch with a kiss. 

“Are  _ you _ okay with this?”, Jonas asks as he smoothes back a stray lock of Mitch’s hair, his small hand firm on Mitch’s scalp, fingers weaving into the longer locks as he cards through Mitch’s hair. Mitch arches into the touch, hips rising. Jonas rises too. Jonas gives his hair a light tug, then his fingers curl around Mitch’s ear before coming to rest lightly on the back of his neck. Jonas squeezes lightly. 

“Shit yeah Spots. I-ye-yes I’m good.” Mitch reddens, his eyes cast down. 

“Okay, just wanted to check.” Jonas says tenderly, his hand coming to Mitch’s cheek. His thumb rubs the delicate skin under Mitch’s eye. Jonas moves his hand under Mitch’s chin, gently forcing him to meet his gaze. Mitch looks up into emerald eyes and feels as though the tide just carried him out to sea. He’s floating at sea, completely unmoored, but that’s okay because he trusts Jonas to get them back. 

“Ya I’m good Glowbug, I’m real good.” 

A few old beer cans join the swirling objects on the ceiling.

Jonas places his hands on the side of Mitch’s face and kisses him on the lips, just once, before lowering himself to Mitch’s neck. Mitch’s lets his head fall back to allow Jonas better access, as he lays his hand on Jonas’ head, not controlling or guiding, just a solid weight because he knows his Spots has a thing for his hands and for his hands in his hair. Mitch is only too happy to comply. 

Jonas moans at the contact. Mitch weaves his fingers through the silky strands and gives a slight tug. Another moan. Jonas licks and sucks his way down Mitch’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting gently. Mitch sucks breath in through his teeth. Jonas continues descending down Mitch’s body, laving attention over every scar, scratch, every piece of himself that Mitch considers ugly, Jonas licks and kisses over. Mitch can’t help but twitch when Jonas reaches the planes of his stomach. Jonas sucks a mark into the sensitive skin of Mitch’s hip as Mitch’s breath stutters. He laps over the mark with a contented hum. Mitch wonders if it will still be this good in 10 years.  _ Yes _ -his mind immediately supplies.  _ Yes it will. _

Jonas scoots back until his face is hovering over Mitch’s crotch. He breath ghosts over Mitch’s dick, which is pushing through his boxers, the tip exposed to the air, and watches as it twitches and begins to genuinely strain against the confinement of his boxers. Mitch, unable to meet Jonas’ eyes, throw an arm over his eyes as he drops his head on the pillow with a dull  _ thunk.  _ Jonas smirks and lowers himself down to mouth at Mitch’s dick through his boxers. 

_ What the fuck.  _ “Christ, Spots!”  Mitch bolts back up into a sitting position. Eyes shot open, chest heaving.

Jonas, completely focused on what’s in front of him (Seriously? What the FUCK did Mitch Mueller do to deserve someone as good as Jonas? He mentally resolves to do whatever necessary to be better for Jonas) keeps suckling on Mitch’s cock through his boxers, every once in awhile his tongue dipping through the gap to graze Mitch’s bare dick. Mitch trembles. He feels exposed. Flayed. His boxers are sticking to his dick, Jonas’ breath humid through the cloth. His hands find Jonas’ hair again and he tethers himself to reality by shakily running his hands through the curls.

Jonas swivels his hips again and groans at the feeling. Mitch looks down at Jonas who has busied himself with hovering right above Mitch’s dick. Mitch can see the dark spot of precome on Jonas’ boxers. He licks his lips.

Jonas catches him do it. Their gazes lock, Jonas’ eyes are dark, his pupils dilated, and Mitch feels something blaze through him but before he gets the chance to put a name to it, Jonas  _ drops.  _ Just straight drops and begins grinding down on his dick like he was starving for it, little grunts and moans escaping every time he makes contact.

Mitch’s eyes shut without his permission. He groans, low and long. He thinks he must look ridiculous; eyes closed, head thrown, back, mouth open as his breath leaves him in short pants. But Mitch can’t even bring himself to care. His hands find Jonas’ hips once again, smooth underneath his palms. He pulls his Spots down harshly, holding him down and Mitch thrusts up once, hips fully raising off the bed and Jonas along along with them. 

“Mitch Mitch Mit-ah a-” 

Jonas wails as he comes, straddling Mitchell Mueller, in his boxers, head thrown back in ecstacy.

Mitch watches in awe as Jonas comes, his chest rising and falling as he pants through his orgasm. Grinning wickedly, Mitch thrusts up once more.

“Mitch!” Mitch feels one last spurt of cum seep into his boxers from Jonas. 

“Sorry Spots, couldn’t help mahself” Mitch grins and waggles his eyebrows. Jonas, his face red with a thin sheen of sweat from exertion, chuckles weakly and flops off to the side of Mitch with an “oof”. He turns onto his back, still breathing heavily.

“What the-just wha-ok...Okay.” He mumbles to himself incoherently. Mitch is fucking gone on his lil Glowbug and is just blissed out and he hasn’t even come yet. Doesn’t matter.

Mitch leans over on one arm and seals his mouth over Jonas’, his tongue swiping Jonas’ lips before pulling away.    
  
“Mitch what-h-hey” Mitch chuckles and pushes a few slightly sweaty curls off of Jonas’ forehead. He fucking loves seeing Jonas after coming his brains out. Actually, he fucking loves seeing Jonas  _ coming _ his brains out too. But afterwards, that’s always such soft quiet time for Mitch. It’s laying in bed or on their beach, looking over his glowbug as the younger boy struggles to get his wits back about him. It’s always stuttered words and broken sentences said in such an airy voice (always with the slight note of confusion, as if Jonas can’t believe what just happened to him), as Joey struggles to bring himself back online. 

Mitch is content to lie there, watching Jonas’ brow furrow and unfurrow. After a few minutes Jonas seems to realize something because he shoots up into a sitting position and turns to Mitch.

“Hey! What the heck!” He blurts, motioning to Mitch’s still visible I-have-not-come-yet-bulge in his boxers.    
  
“Yeah Spots? Whatcha gonna do about it?” Mitch leans back with his hands behind his head, head tilted up, defiantly raising an eyebrow. Jonas gulps, his eyes widening. 

Mitch smirks to himself. He may not think he’s much of a looker, but he knows Joey does and he knows what Joey likes about him. So yeah, Mitch knew what he was doing with that move. 

As an answer, Jonas clambers off the side of the bed, legs still shaky from his recent orgasm, and takes his boxers off.  He climbs back up next to Mitch and tugs his down, huffing in mock annoyance when Mitch makes no move to help him. 

“Ugh Miiiiiiitch” Jonas whines. 

“Alright alright, don’t fuckin’ pout” Mitch says and lifts his hips, helping Jonas pull his boxers down. 

Mitch hisses as his dick springs free, meeting the cool air. Mitch and Jonas both watch, mesmerized, as a single drop of precum weeps out from his slit and glides down the length of Mitch’s dick. Frozen, the two boys track its slow progress.

“Um” Mitch starts, but as soon as he opens his mouth Jonas has darted forward and swallows his dick down to the hilt, eyes closing in pleasure.   
  
“FUCK.” 

Mitch swears as his hand slams against the wall. Jonas Wagner is sucking Mitch off, and _enjoying it._ Mitch would have never believed that this is what his life could be. That he would be this close, this _intimate_ , with anyone, but least of all with _Jonas_. That Jonas gave Mitch a second chance. That Jonas listened and actually saw Mitch and understood him. That Jonas still listens and sees and understands Mitch. 

The things in Mitch’s desk and drawers start rattling. Jonas sucks harder. Mitch idly notes that his desk is a few inches off the ground. Jonas bobs his head up and down slowly, like he has all the time in the world. The desk drifts a little higher. Mitch feels his muscles clench. Jonas moans around his dick, the sheen of spit around his mouth glistening in the low light.

“Fuckin’ shit!” Mitch’s head  _ slams  _ back down onto the pillow, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The heat of Jonas’ mouth feels unreal. Mitch feels like he’s burning up from the inside as Jonas sucks and sucks and sucks like his life depends on it, his tongue swirling around the head. Like it’s the only thing he wants to be doing right now.

Realizing he’s missing one of the few opportunities he has to see Jonas completely let go, Mitch sluggishly props himself up on his elbows and opens his eyes. His dick is covered in spit and Jonas is moving his head up and down, lips wrapped around his dick, drool seeping out of the corners of his mouth, running down his dick in little rivulets. Mitch is floored. Distantly, he hears himself groaning. There’s a rushing in his ears as his vision begins to tunnel. Mitch feels his orgasm approach white hot and violent, and still Jonas doesn’t stop.

“Hold on, Spots wait. Spots stop.”

Jonas immediately pulls off and sits back on his heels, eyes wide, hair in disarray. Mitch can see the mix of slobber and precum around his mouth. He suppresses a full body shiver as he feels his dick twitch and another spurt of precum slide down his shaft. This time Jonas doesn’t notice.

“Mitch? I’m sorry-was I-wa-was it too much? Oh I’m sor-” Jonas stumbles over his words, his face stained crimson. 

Mitch jumps to respond. “No no. Spots fuckin’ no. You were unreal Joey. Seriously? You don’t gotta apologize for nothin’  _ Holy shit.  _ I almost just shot my brains out through my dick. Jesus Christ no, you’re fuckin’ perfect. I just didn’t want to come yet.” Face flushed, Mitch runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

Jonas visibly relaxes at the admission and seeming to realize the state he was in raises a hand to wipe off his mouth.

Without thinking, Mitch grabs his hand.

“Mitch?” 

Mitch rises forward and kisses Jonas. His tongue invades Jonas’ mouth as Jonas whimpers. Mitch hums, tasting himself on the younger boys mouth. Their tongues meet and he groans with the pleasure of it all, pulling Jonas’ face tight against his. Jonas opens wider to let Mitch in.

After a moment Mitch gentles the kiss, until they are nothing but small pecks against the lips. Mitch kisses both corners of Jonas’ mouth, his bottom lip, his chin, tasting himself everywhere. He rumbles in contentment.   
  
When he pulls away, his Joey’s eyes are closed lightly, a serene smile on his face. Mitch brings his hand up and wipes away the spit from Jonas’ face. 

Jonas slowly opens his eyes, light green meeting amber. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

The two boys grin at each other and then blush, suddenly embarrassed. Jonas giggles and then leans forward to kiss Mitch’s nose. Mitch’s heart  _ soars. _

They kiss softly for a while; Mitch taking extreme pleasure in moving from Jonas’ mouth to his neck, then back to his mouth, biting and licking all the way. He hears Jonas start to breathe heavier, his breath leaving him in short huffs. Mitch looks at his boyfriend’s (fuckin’  _ hell yes _ ) eyes, the green a thin ring around the dilated black. Mitch smirks and licks into Jonas’ mouth, savage in his intent. The kiss is searing; he  _ claims  _ Jonas. 

Jonas moans and his fingers dig into Mitch’s shoulders and something explodes within Mitch. It tears through him, burning everything it touches. Mitch  _ wants _ . He wants pure and simple. Without insecurities, without worry, without thought for anything except the fact that he craves Jonas, at a base level he  _ wants  _ Jonas. And Jonas is here. All for Mitch’s taking.

He surges up to Jonas and they meet in a flurry of clacking teeth and misplaced hands. Mitch huffs in frustration and grabs Jonas’ face, aligning him for a proper kiss. Jonas, who’s scrabbling in desperation for any part of Mitch he could reach, whines. In response, Mitch just tugs Jonas closer, pushing his tongue into Jonas’ mouth. Jonas sucks on it and Mitch’s hand tightens in his hair, grasping the silky strands and pulling. Mitch is pleased to note Jonas’ dick twitch against his thigh.

Jonas pulls back to straddle Mitch’s waist. He meets Mitch’s gaze, who feels as though he isn’t getting enough air in his lungs. Hair in disarray, Mitch leans back on his elbows, putting his body, with all its angles and scars, on full display for Jonas. Jonas locks eyes with Mitch and reaches behind him to grasp Mitch’s dick. Smirking, (the little shit) Jonas deliberately strokes up, twisting at the top, under the head. Mitch’s jaw tightens. Jonas scoots back further and squats over Mitch. Mitch doesn’t seem to be able to stop touching Jonas. He runs his hand over his shoulders, his thighs (tense over Mitch’s own body), his stomach, anything in reach. Mitch draws designs, connecting freckles together with feather light strokes. “Fuckin’ hell Joey. This  _ ass _ .” Mitch leers and squeezes a cheek, hard. Mitch always makes it a point to show his glowbug how much his body turns him on. Jonas reddens.

Jonas slowly bends his knees and rubs Mitch’s cock from his hole to behind his balls. Jonas whines and Mitch start to tremble.

“Jesus Joey, you’re gon-you-...fuck Jonas-” Mitch moans as Jonas presses the head of his dick right up behind his balls. Jonas whimpers and jacks Mitch once before moving back slightly further. He takes Mitch back into his mouth, glacier slow, sliding over every centimeter of Mitch’s dick, until he feels it bump the back of Jonas’ throat.

Jonas is running the show right now and honestly, Mitch is 100% Here. For. That. At school Mitch is the one everyone is afraid of, the one with the retort, the one with the anger, the fighter, the one in control. Here, in his bed in a shitty trailer, he is none of that. Mitch lets go of everything for Jonas. Jonas has Mitch Mueller. In every way Mitch is  _ his _ , and Mitch? Mitch wants to be good for Jonas, he wants to be so good for him. He wants Jonas to keep seeing him as a person worth being with.

Mitch is shaking underneath Jonas who hums in contentment, still slowly sliding up and down on Mitch’s dick, mewling every once in a while. Jonas reaches up with the hand that isn’t currently occupied, and finds Mitch’s. His smooth hand grasps Mitch’s rougher one. Jonas places it on his head. Mitch immediately winds his fingers through some of Jonas’ curls and pushes his head down gently. Jonas hums contentedly and runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of Mitch’s cock, while sucking hard. It jerks in his mouth, the burst of precome eagerly sucked up by Jonas.

Jonas looks smug around Mitch’s dick and lowers his head all the way down until his nose is nestled in the darker curls at the base of Mitch’s cock. Jonas looks up at Mitch from under his lashes, eyes dark, and swallows around his mouthful. Mitch brings his hand to Jonas’ face feeling the outline of his dick in Jonas’ throat. Ho-oly  _ fucking _ shit. Mitch’s legs are trembling and he can feel his hand twitching sporadically in Jonas’ hair. Mitch is so close. He feels the heat pooling his his stomach, spreading out through his toes, electricity up his spine. The rushing is back in his ears and his vision begins to go white around the edges. He’s not even conscious of the sounds he’s making, the way his hips are raising sporadically to match Jonas’ rhythm, his feet pushing against the mattress. Mitch is so close, so close. Just one last-

Jonas presses his tongue against the head, giving one last suck, his fingernails digging into Mitch’s thigh.

Mitch’s world explodes. He is ground zero as  _ everything  _ in his room flies out ward, slamming against the walls, the ceiling. Mitch hears something shatter. He couldn’t care less. His vision goes white as his orgasm rips through him. His back bows and he shoots long and hard into Jonas’ mouth. The last thing he sees is Jonas looking up from beneath his lashes as a rivulet of cum and drool slides down his chin.  _ What the fuuuuck.  _

Mitch comes to to Jonas’ continued sucking as he shudders through the aftershocks. When the sensation becomes just this side of painful, Mitch feebly pushes at Jonas, who lets Mitch’s dick fall out of his mouth and onto his thigh. Jonas stares at it for a moment, eyes hazy. He gives it one soft kiss, right on the head, and then lays his head down on Mitch’s thigh, panting, his eyes glazed over.

Mitch can feel his pulse thrumming in his neck. He closes his eyes and breathes harshly through his nose. Realizing that Jonas is unacceptably far away, Mitch grabs his shoulder and tugs, too fucked out to do much more. Jonas gets the hint and clambers up to lie at Mitch’s side. Heart still thudding and eyes still closed, Mitch wraps his arm around the younger boy, his hand caressing a a freckled shoulder.

They stay like that who knows how long.

Finally, Mitch flops his head over to the side to look at Jonas a toothy grin plastered on his face. Even though parts of his hair are hanging in his face and other parts are plastered to his head, his eyes are wide and bright, shining with happiness as he looks at Jonas’ face. Mitch feels like he could split in half from the feeling inside his chest.

“Fucking shit Spots.” He laughs incredulously. Mitch is flushed but he feels phenomenal, light and carefree. Jonas giggles and kisses Mitch’s cheek. Mitch is met with the evidence pressing into his thigh that Jonas seems to enjoy giving blowjobs as much as Mitch enjoys receiving them.

“Yeah well...” Blushing, Jonas trails off and shrugs. 

“Yeah well nothin’. Come ‘ere.”

Jonas yelps when Mitch grabs Jonas by his hips, manhandling him so he’s straddling the taller boy’s chest. Mitch slides down on the bed until Jonas can only see the tip of his head from around his stomach. Mitch sees Jonas grimaces at the angle and open his mouth to protest.

“Mi-” Jonas starts.

Before finish his protest, Mitch pulls Jonas down roughly. Jonas exhales in a rush when he feels Mitch take the head of his cock into his mouth. Mitch sucks hard and unforgiving (like so much of Mitch) and Jonas can see his brow furrow as he focuses on his task.

Mitch  _ loves  _ feeling surrounded by his Joey. The weight of his dick on Mitch’s tongue is fucking excellent and his thighs are trembling around Mitch’s head. But Jonas still won’t lower himself onto Mitch’s face and goddamnit that’s not gonna fly. Mitch wants to wreck his Joey. To give as good as he got. 

Mitch sucks viciously on Joey’s dick, humming around his mouthful. Jonas’ breath leaves him in a rush as he full collapses on Mitch’s face, his thighs shaking in earnest.  _ Finally.  _ Mitch hums, pleased with the new position. He feels surrounded and warm and loved and happy. He grips Jonas’ ass, leaving bruises that he’ll kiss over tomorrow morning.

Jonas wails, long and drown out, ending on a small hiccup. This is  _ intoxicating.  _ Jonas raises and holds himself as Mitch suckles his tip. Mitch’s large hands slide up and down his legs, skimming around the back of his thighs, and coming to rest again on his ass. What can he say? It’s Mitch’s favorite part of Spots. Mitch grabs two handfuls and lowers Jonas back down, pushing his hips slightly forward. 

“Oh oh oh Mi-Mitch, what wha-WHAT?”

Mitch grins as he continues laving over Joey’s entrance. Jonas clutches the headboard, his knuckles white, a broken sob leaving him. Mitch laps at Jonas’ hole, small and puckered.

The sounds above him are becoming more and more frantic. Jonas’ hands searching for a point of contact, something to grab onto. All Mitch can hear, all that matters right now, are the noises coming from above him. Jonas sounds absolutely ruined. Mitch soaks in the constant stream of whimpers and groans and broken exhalations. His breath, humid, ghosts over Jonas’ hole and Mitch notes how it clenches on empty air. Mitch hums and licks again. And again. And again. And again. Slower and slower, the tip of his tongue barely dips in to Jonas, pushing past rings of wet muscle.

Mitch feels Jonas’ knees tremble as he drops another inch. 

“So-sorry” Jonas quickly stutters as he hikes himself back up.

Mitch growls and takes two full handfuls of Jonas’ ass, tugging him back to where he was.

Ten minutes later Jonas’ legs are full on shaking from exertion as Mitch grabs two handfuls of Jonas’ ass and forcibly  _ pulls  _ him down, his tongue lapping from his balls to his hole and back. Mitch feels...feral. Mitch’s grunts as he eats him out only seem to push Jonas further. They are caught in a feedback loop of pleasure. He feels out of control and consumed, his eyes are rolling in his head, his breath leaving him in short pants. Mitch growls, yanks himself forward, and swallows Jonas’ dick in one swift movement. Jonas shouts from the sudden searing heat on his cock, his knees locking as Mitch devours him. Mitch’s sole focus is Jonas and Jonas can do nothing but shake and whimper above him. A tear runs down his face. In some small far part of his mind he knows Jonas knows is careening towards his orgasm at breakneck speed. His hands are shaking as they frantically pet through Mitch’s hair.

“Mitch Mi-Mitchy I’m going-going to-”

Mitch moans around Jonas’ dick as he sucks one last time, his hand coming up around the base of Jonas to jack him off.

“Mi-Mitch. Oh my god Mitch.” Jonas cries, lifting and dropping himself repeatedly on Mitch’s face. Jonas is just _ taking,  _ and it feels  _ so good.  _ Mitch’s eyes have rolled back into his head, hands scrabbling for purchase anywhere on Jonas, the obscene slapping sound only serving to drive them further in their shared mania. 

Mitch pulls up as one hand twists the base at the same time a finger presses in to his hole, still wet from Mitch’s previous ministrations. And that’s it. Jonas is done for _.  _ Jonas’ mouth opens on a silent scream as his ass clenches like a vise around Mitch’s finger. 

Pink and yellow lights are spinning around the room, so fast they seem to blur together. Mitch feels them whipping through his hair, carressing down his arms, his face, everywhere. They are caught up in the other objects that are oscillating around the room at breakneck speeds.

Mitch just groans and swallows down every drop of Jonas’ release. He continues to moan softly, unable to stop himself as he alternates between softly suckling Jonas’ dick (now softening, but every once in a while it twitches through an aftershock) and kitten-licking Jonas’ hole.

After his breathing has slowed, Jonas falls to the side and off of Mitch. 

“Ho-oooly shit.” Jonas exclaims breathily, some curls sticking to the sweat on his forehead. 

Mitch just hums, and gently bites the  inside of Jonas’ thigh. Jonas’ dick twitches feebly. Mitch chuckles, tenderly kisses the mark, and slides back up to where Jonas is laying on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes. Mitch’s eyes crinkle and he kisses the younger boy briefly on the lips.

“Yeah I could say the same about you Spots. Fuckin’ hell. I’m not gonna recover from that. Ya broke me.” 

Mitch can see Jonas’ heart beating in his chest.

Jonas takes a deep breath, holds it, and the let’s it out shakily, guffawing, his chest wobbling slightly as the laughs wrack his body. 

He looks over at Mitch, green eyes bright, flush high on his freckled cheeks and Mitch is floored. They are lying in their bed, covered in each others spunk and sweat, and there is no place Mitch would rather be. He’s radiant. Mitch knows he has a dopey grin plastered to his face and he doesn’t care. Him and Joey are going to be together for a long time, and the sex is always going to be fantastic, and they’re going to get the fuck out of this backwater town, and they are going to do it together.

Mitch laughs from the ecstasy of it all.

“We’re such fuckin’ freaks you know that Spots?” Mitch looks over at Jonas, red and still sweaty next to him,  “I fuckin’ love it.” 

A snicker escapes Jonas, but it quickly transforms into a  yawn. Mitch’s laughter peters out and he turns on his side to look at Jonas.

They lie there for awhile, Mitch slowly carding his hand through Jonas’ curls, pleased when he sees his eyes starting to droop, a small smile gracing his face. Mitch feels like he could burst.

He kisses Jonas, their mouths move together in sync. “Mmm” Mitch rumbles, “Good night Jonas.”

“Goodnight Mitch.” Jonas kisses him on the forehead and then snuggles closer to Mitch, his arms tight around his chest. Mitch sighs and nuzzles into Jonas’ embrace, one arm folded on himself and the other across Jonas’ chest. Mitch pillows his head on Jonas’ chest as the shorter boy reaches around his shoulder, tugging Mitch closer, his arm around him.

Mitch lies there, his head slowly moving up and down as Jonas’ breathing evens out into sleep. Mitch looks at his belongings roving around the room, completely bathed in a soft pink light. Mitch smiles into his boyfriend’s chest. 

Mitch levitates the blanket up and over them, places a kiss on Jonas’ chest, right over his heart and falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo there will be smut in the next chapter. I'll be posting it in a few days.


End file.
